


Black and White

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Bukkake, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha's choice of makeup leads Kai to some very dark and dirty thoughts; luckily, Uruha's more than willing to help out with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bukkake/facial square of [seasonofkink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card and inspired by (although taking quite a few liberties with) the various live reports for the summer tour - thanks so much to everyone doing these! Beta by the ever supportive [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet)! *hugs*
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

Tossing a towel to one side, Kai breathed a sigh of relief as he sank down onto the dressing room sofa. That was the hard part over, and he actually thought the first half of the gig had gone pretty well, but something about it had obviously irritated Ruki. He was off to one side as Kaolu touched up his makeup, complaining loudly while holding his arms close to his sides and flapping them up and down. Kind of like a mini T-rex.

He pushed the thought aside with a smirk. Whatever, he was sure they'd all find out what it was sooner or later, but he had a rather more pressing problem to take care of. Kai shuffled in his seat and tried to readjust himself subtly. Must have been Sugar Pain - watching Aoi drop to his knees at the end of that would get anyone hard. Then again, Uruha had also proved particularly eyecatching with his choice of black lipstick... Who's idea had it been? Whoever it was, the makeup artists definitely deserved some kind of gift basket for that one.

Not that thinking about that helped his little problem go down. Kai glanced around the room. Had anyone else noticed? Did he have enough time to sneak off and rub a quick one out before Ride? No-one seemed to be paying him much attention, but... Something dark moved in the corner of his vision, and then Uruha appeared, sliding into the seat next to him. There was no denying the mischievous glint in his eye as he glanced at Kai's lap. Ok, maybe it _was_ obvious, but Uruha didn't seem to mind, not judging by the way his still-black lips curved upwards as he ran his hand up the inside of Kai's thigh.

"Need some help?"

The black lipstick just seemed to accentuate Uruha's full, pouty mouth, plush curves standing out in stark contrast against the pale skin. A growl rose unbidden in the back of Kai's throat as he pictured how they would look against his skin or, better yet, wrapped around his cock. Yes, he would definitely need some help.

With barely a perceptible nod, Kai got up, Uruha following close behind as they left Ruki to his rant. Didn't seem like he was going to stop any time soon and Kai was almost grateful in a way - it was the perfect distraction. 

It didn't take long to find an isolated stall to hide in, most staff too busy with mid-show prep. Uruha dropped to his knees, wasting no time in freeing Kai's already hard and aching cock. 

Uruha let out a pleased chuckle at the sight in front of him. "Someone's happy to see me."

"Always is."

Cupping Kai's balls in the one hand, Uruha used his other to steady Kai's cock as he licked along the underside, then swiped his tongue over the head. He repeated this a few times, getting Kai good and wet, then there was a pause as Uruha flicked his eyes upwards to make sure Kai was paying full attention. He took just the tip into his mouth, sucking and pressing his lips against it hard, before letting it slip from his mouth with a pop to reveal the perfect black imprint of his mouth the lipstick had left there. It was almost enough to make Kai come on the spot.

"I've been wanting to do that to you since I put this on." Uruha licked his lips, little hints of red just starting to peek through the black coating, then greedily swallowed Kai's cock back into his mouth again.

"Fuck, Uruha..." Kai's hands found their way down to Uruha's head as he continued to suck. He wasn't completely used to the shortness of the new haircut, but it was still easy enough to slide his fingers between the strands and guide Uruha into taking him deeper. Every now and then, Uruha would stop and pull back completely, letting Kai slip out of the wet heat of his mouth to take a good long look at how the lipstick had smeared along the length of his cock, the mess of black streaks and milky mix of precome and saliva even hotter than he had imagined. Fuck, he wanted more. He wanted to see Uruha on his knees, flushed and panting, black lipstick obscured by splatters of white come. Just as he felt ready to burst, Kai yanked Uruha's head back, using his free hand to pump his cock as he came over Uruha's lips. 

Exhausted, Kai let his head sink back against the wall, watching through hooded eyes as Uruha finally pulled his own cock out, lips and chin still covered in Kai's come as he started to stroke himself to completion. Kai felt a little bad about not helping, but he couldn't resist watching the deliciously sinful sight in front of him as Uruha continued to touch himself, thrusting hard into his own hand and tongue flickering out briefly to lick some of the come off his lips, before he too came with a low moan.

Kai could have sat there appreciating the sight of Uruha recovering forever, but the sudden sound of running feet outside suggested that they were just about out of time. Uruha grabbed the towel slung around his shoulders to clean himself off, wiping off the last of his lipstick as he did so. He moved to clean Kai off as well, but stopped, instead tucking him away still covered in their mess. "Good luck concentrating knowing that's there."

Bastard. "I'll make less mistakes than you, just you wait!"

"We'll see..." With a wink, Uruha turned away and started to head towards the opposite side of the stage in preparation for his big entrance. Kai grabbed his arm before he could pull away completely.

"Wait. You're not going to put the lipstick back on?" Kai could barely keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"No time." Uruha gave Kai a peck on the cheek. "Be a good boy and I might wear it tomorrow though."

He watched Uruha's retreating back with no small sense of longing and a lingering thread of arousal at the thought of what he had hidden away... If it meant that this would happen again, Kai would be a good boy. 

Kai would be a very good boy indeed.


End file.
